


Tu Es Faite Pour Moi

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18





	Tu Es Faite Pour Moi

She won’t lie, she has imagined their first kiss. Their first everything actually but this is so much better. They have chemistry the two of them! Mind blowing chemistry, that makes the air shift every time they enter a room together. For a long time they keep it at bay, she has been with Miles, he fucked May, she almost died, he almost died at the idea of losing her. They are both messed up, no one ever doubted that. It’s a fact! 

 

So of course their first kiss is not the kind of soft and sweet you see on Hollywood movies. His hands grab her by the hips, hoisting her up, slamming her back against the wall. She clutches at his shoulders as their bodies melt into each other. It’s hard, and brutal and so passionate that leaves her wanting more. And more is what she’ll get. His lips travel down her neck as one of his hands sneaks up her skirt and the next moment her panties are dropped on the floor. Skye couldn’t care less, in return she pulls his shirt apart, her hands traveling down his torso, making quick word of his zipper. He’s inside her the next moment and all air leaves her lungs. He feels so damn good and she let’s him know, with every breath, every move, every word. 

 

They are restless, touching, grabbing, kissing, wild and vicious. Because that’s what they are, they can bring the best or the worst out of each other. "Tu es faite pour moi.” He murmurs softly in her ear in contrast to his thrusts. _You were made for me._ She moans in return, shivers running down her spine as the words leave his lips. He know what it does to her when he speaks french and takes advantage of it. 

 

"Je suis à toi.” He mumbles kissing her throat. _I am yours._ Her fingers lace themselves in his soft hair, pulling at them harshly."Il n'y en aura jamais une autre pour moi." _There will never be another for me._ Skye’s back arches off of the wall as sweet pleasure washes over her, his words ringing in her ears. "Seulement toi.” _Only you._ He breaths joining her into oblivion. They slide down the wall together, too spend to move to the bed, arms wrapped around each other. 

 

"Je ne regrette rien.” _I regret nothing._ It’s her turn to let him know what he means to her. "Tu es mon confort.” _You are my comfort._ Her words take him by surprise mainly because he has no idea that she can speak french too. “Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je vais t'aimer toujours.” _I cannot live without you. I am going to love you forever._ His eyes meet hers and her breath hitches as she watches the emotions swim in them. It’s not just love, it’s something so much more, something that scares them both. 

 

“Avec toi, je suis enfin à la maison.” _With you I’m finally home._ He says and she nods, understanding completely what he means. They are both damaged but they can repair each other, slowly, a little with every passing day. His lips find her in a sweet kiss, so different than their first one. Yet equally mind blowing. 

 


End file.
